It's something she has to do
by starsblazing
Summary: Cameron is leaving ppth for good, a heartfelt goodbye to House in the end. Cameron/House. Oneshot.


**It's something she has to do. **

**Sorry guys this is not a happy ending. Oneshot. Bones4life inspired me on this since she loves unhappy endings. There was one thought in my head when a critic thought Cameron and Chase shouldn't be in the show anymore. I thought maybe a departing like this would really make sense. This is for the end of season 4. House's idea that Cameron came back was stupid when he went to see her in the ER on Episode 2 so why not? I also wrote in the way of Hugh's suggestion that House himself felt like he was 'the phantom' from 'phantom of the opera' around Cameron. **

_**I fixed it this time. I hope I wrote it much better then before! **_

**Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'll never able to own House MD. Thankfully David Shore does, that lucky S.O.B.**

* * *

You sit in your office in deep thought wondering the past few years how much has changed and you don't like it as much as you admitted nearly a year ago.

"I took your advice." from the corner, she leaned against the doorway just reminding you a few years ago how much you miss those moments you two shared.

"Oh really? And that is?" you curiously asked looking at her with your common blank expression.

"I'm leaving."

You weren't surprised; the words spoken only 4 years ago made you _'emotional'_ but why?

"_It's because you fell for her..." _that little voice in your mind said. You try and shove it off, it's too much for you to handle.

"Those words never get too old." you mention bitterly as you look away.

"Well, they are probably the last words I'm ever going to say to you." she half-joked.

"Why come to me?" you wondered as she chuckled.

"Because I thought you never cared, thus bother you with my presence." she added sarcastically.

You think for a second that she grown stronger because of she's been around you long enough and now has turned into a woman with dignity that resembles another one you lost. Yet, this woman was way better then her. Somehow had the strength for you and now she's leaving.

"So what with Chase? Are you guys tying the knot?? I bet you are going to start to braid each others hair and share secrets." you had the add that last part to make her laugh for some reason.

It made her shook her head and grin.

"I don't think he's going to be able to last me anyway."

"What? You guys broke it off? No hair products to share? Not enough love and warmth for a house and a white picket fence?" she turned her grin to a soft smile.

"I think he need someone who can actually love him and--"

"And what?" You cut her off "He's not damaged enough for you?"

"God, here comes another 'damaged' speech" you hear her mutter.

You actually smiled. She knows you too well.

You start fresh with unspoken words that needed to be heard.

"Well, I think you deserved better anyway, you don't need a man like him to go around and faint in your every move, you need someone that you love back thus you didn't." no hint of sarcasm whatsoever.

You see her face stunned then revived you could see the unshed tears ready to burst in her eyes.

"I did love once but I guess that doesn't matter." as she tears her eyes away from yours.

You stand up and step-thump towards her slowly.

Now it was the time to confess to her in your words, just subtly.

"I did too, but it doesn't matter she's leaving and has to, at least I believe so. Sometimes people need to do it to move on with their lives. I don't want her to go but... I can't be selfish. Not this time." as you combed a shed tear from her cheek.

Your face is blank but she can see the sadness in your eyes, you tore them away from hers as looked down to your shoes, a little embarrassed.

Her face expression wasn't what you expected.

She just knows you too much; she nods staring off to the corner.

She didn't jump up for joy like she would probably do years ago. Instead she shown maturity and distance like your wish for a type of woman came true.

Your fingers are still on her cheek, smooth like cashmere. You caress it with a gentle touch.

She was surprised and nearly steps away when you begrudgingly lift your arms.

She looked confused, you stay there like that for a mere minute, your muscles are exhausted from being stiff like that for too long, not really used to this type of gesture. You begin to place them back on your sides as you stood awkwardly.

You put your hand on the cane once more, staring at the floor, not looking into those big sea-green eyes in which you know are filled with guilt. You know her too much that she wouldn't change some of her personality.

She steps closer hesitantly and looks at your blank face.

You finally gave into into looking at those eyes that haunted you for years.

She places her arms around your waist closing the distance turning away placing her cheek against your chest.

You surround your arms around her petite form putting your chin on top of her head.

You tighten the hug for experimentation.

You hear her sigh and wonder if she would fall asleep in your arms.

It felt right.

You know soon she'll be gone, she has to be.

She has write her own story; to start anew, something you would love to hear, years from now.

"Cameron." you said as your throat tightened.

She looked up; her face was blank. Her big eyes questioned you.

It was your turn now, she was leaving not coming back to work here.

It was the right time.

You lean in and kissed her soft lips once more. She hesitantly returned it.

You gently caressed your lips against hers. Your tongue appeared opening her mouth and entwined with hers.

The heat appear out of thin air as your embrace against hers created friction.

She broken the kiss so she could look into your eyes once more.

A sad smile crept into her face as she turned to the door.

She pauses to the door way.

"I'll see you Gregory House." She was gone.

You smile gratefully.

She deserves a great job and a better life then she had here.

It's something she _has_ to do.

* * *

**I hope it's written better then the last time! **

**Jude**


End file.
